


chasing forever

by jack_inaboxx



Series: crack in the glass [15]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: They will not be easy to forget.
Series: crack in the glass [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129
Kudos: 1





	chasing forever

( Inspired by All We Know by the Chainsmokers. I recommend this song, actually, it’s quite good and captures the feel of Citylines rather well. )

After the end of all of it, they feel strangely bereft. 

There’s nothing left for them in America. Nothing to fight against, nothing to fight for. They’re the only ones of Carpe Noctem left there. 

They stay for another few months, scrounging small things- arms deals, murders, the sort of things that always take a rise when an emperor is toppled. 

That’s enough, for a while. 

After the first few months, they start fighting over the little things, snapping at each other like wild dogs over a scrap of meat. 

They spend the next month apart from each other, scattered across the country, pretending they’re alright. 

They aren’t. 

They meet up again after that month. None of them apologize, none of them make explanations. They already know. 

That night they burn old wood in a trash can, sit around it in the back alleys of some big city or another. It feels wrong, somehow, and none of them can pin it down. 

It’s not enough, anymore. 

They pack up, take everything worth a damn to them with them, and they leave America. 

Nobody knows why they left, really, not when they should be celebrating, and nobody knows where they went…

Nobody knows where they went, but sometimes you’ll catch a glimpse of an owl over a moon, on the back of a coat or sewn on a mask.

Sometimes you’ll hear a rumor, about runners in the dark, high above the streets, untouchable. 

Sometimes, if you’re really unlucky, you’ll learn what toppled the scales in America. 

America was an end. _The_ end. For their story, anyway. 

They could never settle down, not really; it’s in their blood. It’s how they grew up, how they spent their lives. How could they really expect to just give it up?

After all, it’s all they know.


End file.
